Transparent Glory
by candyfan2231
Summary: She hated the fact that he caused her the pain she felt.Kairicentric Implied SoNam [CHARACTER DEATH]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did though….

Orange Glory

Kairi P.O.V.

I watched as Selphie came up to me her arm held in a sling. Wondering what happened, I gave her a look that clearly stated 'what-the-hell-happened-to-you?'

Answering my question she said, "A vicious dog bit me, can you believe that?"

Shaking my head, she suddenly put out her hand and showed me a pill bottle. In all

it's orange transparent glory. Selphie then said "The hospital gave me these. They're pain

killers." She then smiled and gave out her hand so that we could leave the beach for it was beginning to get dark.

As I went through a visualization of Selphie and the dog in my mind, I soon thought of the pain relievers she showed me earlier. I then had an idea. It wasn't very smart but I felt I needed some of the pain I've been feeling taken away. The pain **he **caused. I could never sleep because he haunted me in my dreams. So I went to the stairs. Looked down and observed every single step of that mahogany wood staircase. Just **one** little slip and I would be able to break a bone. Which bone did I aim to sprain or twist? My ankle. You know I had known plenty of people who had twisted or sprained their ankle. **They **gotmedications and casts and pain killers. That was before **he **left.

So I thought. And I thought. And I thought. How should I go down this damn staircase to get those pills? Should I go speeding down with my socks on? Or should I take it slow and not expect when I would miss a step? Eh, I'll go with the first one.

So down I ran. And I **did** actually miss a step. I know I was trying to, but I was **reconsidering** my idea due to the fact that I would be in pain still. Both mentally **and** physically it would hurt. And that did it. **_BOOM! _** I fell. I _twisted_ my ankle. Well I guess I hit my mark. I aimed to twist and I did it. To the **hospita**l is where my mother took me. To the **Emergency room** is where I went. (a/n: I might be wrong on that one.)

**One** week later, I was back home with Selphie making sure I didn't take another trip down the stairs. **Like** I would. But she **did** in fact **have** to leave. No one would be home **except** for me and the pills I aimed to take.

So into the bathroom I went. To get rid of the pain** he** caused _and_ to rid myself of my physical pain. Orange bottle with all it's glory in my hand.

Heh. And they said **only** take **one. **

Well I know what's going to happen if I take more. But this pain is too big for **one stupid pill **to get rid of. So I'll take as many as I need to get rid of **all** my pain.

1 pill for all those **promises** he made.

Another for **leaving** me.

A third for **not** even writing.

4 for making me believe he's **not **coming back.

A fifth for being gone for **5 years**.

Another for sending me home after I **finally** found him.

7 for making me **miserable.**

2 more for not caring when **_I_ **said **_I _loved him**.

And one more for falling in love with someone who **clearly** didn't love him back.

And after I took these 10 pain killers, I actually killed myself. I did see it coming. I knew it would. But I **had** to kill this pain.** Absolutely** had to. Never mind that everyone close to me would mourn and grieve. I was finally rid of all the things he did to cause me this pain. So if **Sora **actually did love me, he would feel the pain he caused me for 5 long, lonely damn years. Only he would feel it **forever**.

Regular P.O.V.

The next day Sora came back. Searching for the one he had hurt without knowing.

He went to Kairi's house. **He** got a tear faced Selphie and Kairi's grieving mother glaring at him. For** they** knew what** pain** he caused** her**. They knew she would probably commit suicide. Unfortunately they didn't know** when**.

So when Sora asked where Kairi was, Selphie simply stated, "why don't you look in the bathroom?" So when **Sora** looked on the floor of the grey tiled bathroom,** he **was in **tears. "**who did this?**" **he questioned."you did Sora" was all that Selphie answered.

He suddenly became wide-eyed and stared at Kairi's lifeless body. "What? How did** I **cause this?" he asked. But instead of Selphie answering him, **His mind** did. '_how did you_ _not? After all you did practically break her heart. Now you're mourning over something you caused!' _"How did I do this?" he asked no one in particular. Then he realized.

"It was because she loved me." And Selphie just nodded solemnly.

(A/N: I actually got this from General Hospital last night. One of the characters was holding a pill bottle and it kept popping up so I got this from it. I do realize this is sort of depressing and since I've never been to the hospital, I don't really know what goes on for what. But please review!)


End file.
